


Thanks, but no thanks.

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Body Image, Eating Disorders, Friendship, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hi i am sad scout gets to be sad 2 nowunbetta-ed and done at 3 am scout has problems and sniper notices





	Thanks, but no thanks.

He thinks it was about a week when Sniper started to notice something. The team was graciously allowed a once a year vacation for a week, but the catch was they all had to do it at the same time. Usually it was around the holiday time and everyone agreed that would be ideal especially Scout. He couldn't wait to get back to his family back in Boston, his ma especially. Scout offered multiple team mates to come over, excluding spy, because it would just be "part of the fun, ya know?" Sniper was the one usually asked first, but he politely declined. He liked his teammate, sure, but his mixed feelings and paranoia about meeting so many people at once, so many people able to put a name to a face especially, wigged him out in more ways that he'd feel guilty, but Scout would live. Didn't bother Scout, he got to go back home either way and have a full house of company anyway (not that he wouldn't admit to sniper he misses him and the team when the vacation time came around, but it was only a week after all). Vacation time pulls up and Scout is the first one out the door before even Soldier was awake to catch his flight. Sniper almost wished he had a family like that to go back to, but he busied his time with hobbies (sleeping) and perfecting his craft (of sleeping). 

The holidays had come and gone and the team was back to their respected routines, but something felt off. By this time last year Scout would usually be at snipers door with an arm full of food that his ma insisted scout being home to eat since he was "getting skinnier every time [he] came back home." Scout knew he couldn't trust the rec room fridge and offered half to sniper if he kept it here which Sniper didn't mind much either. Scout usually polished it off most of it in a day or so and Sniper would just tell him to take the rest. Sniper didn't get it but Scout, like heavy with his sandvich, or Demo with his beer, Scout had a soft spot for food. It comforted him in a way he couldn't quite explain other than chalking it up to "being reminded of [his] ma's cooking back home." He expressed this to Sniper the first few times when Sniper asked why he couldn't buy a fridge of his own or didn't just share the food with the rest of the team if it made him so happy.

"I dunno, 'cus I trust you, I guess. It's stupid I know but I figured you'd like it?" Scout, rubbing the back of his cleanly shaved undercut, his ma's doing, in anxiousness. "The rest o' the guys wouldn't appreciate it. I know at least you had a normal ma' too."

Scout was right, kind of. Sniper missed his mother's cooking like the moon missed the sun, but it wasn't that big of a deal to him. None the less the sentimental feeling touched the hitman's heart and that's why Sniper noticed the lack of foil covered cookies and cold, but still delicious mac and cheese being shoved into his fridge already. 

It was probably nothing, Scout must have eaten it already or decided the rec room fridge was safe since this is the fourth year in a row they've had these vacations. Or he just didn't have any this time. At least that's what Sniper thought when making his way to the rec room himself and found an overfilled garbage bin with the same cookies that Sniper knew Scout's Ma had made. They were homemade kind, burnt in some ares, misshapen (she was never the best baker, Scout admitted when he first gave them to Sniper) but full of love only a mother could pack into one backed treat. That also happened to be when Scout decided to make his sweaty appearance through the other entrance that lead outside from the rec room.

"Oh, heya Snipes!" One bandaged hand coming up to greet the marksman while the other wiped the sweat off his face. "How was your vacation?" His body oh so conveniently placed in between Sniper and the trash bin. Scout knew that Sniper saw. And Sniper knew that Scout knew that he saw, because he's a Scout and Sniper is a Sniper and their jobs are to basically notice little shit like that. So, not to have this end in a Mexican stand off, Sniper got right to the point. 

"'s alright, mate. Glad to see ya. Ain't those them cookies ya mum makes in the bin over there?" If it wasn't for the flushed face and the sweat, Sniper would of sworn Scout's blood ran cold. 

"Oh, ahaha, yeah I just wanted to cut back on the sugar dis year, ya know? New years revolution or whateva'. I'm sorry I should of gave them to ya'." He flashed an apologetic smile with those charming buck teeth of his before slipping around Sniper and jogging his way out of any accusations. "Gonna shower, catch ya later!" 

That was...

Interesting.

Scout, the twenty three year old, Bonk is basically 90% of my blood stream, wanted to cut back on the sugar. Whatever, it wasn't Sniper's problem. Less food in his fridge and whatever resolutions Scout planned he can do as he pleased.

That was until about a week later when concern sprung up again.

* * *

 

It was team night, a once a week get together that someone got to cook for everybody and everyone mostly bonded. Sniper wasn't the talkative type or super social, but simply sitting there and getting a good chuckle at whatever his teammates who unfortunately grew on him was nice. They weren't all bffs like Scout liked to proclaim, but Sniper appreciated the company. It was Engie's night and by god, Sniper wasn't one to fall in love with his food - mostly an eat it and go taste- but his mouth already started watering at the thought of what the texan would cook up. It wasn't all deep fried garbage like he expected and left Sniper feeling all fuzzy on the inside, not that he'd admit it. Engie knew anyway he was the best chef out of all of them anyway even if Spy wanted to disagree. The only other person who loved his cooking was Scout and, having proclaimed his spot at one of the heads of the table made out of multiple smaller tables pushed together their first week on base, was no where to be seen. Now this got Sniper worried. Not visibly, but wondering about him, unable to focus on his food or his coworkers much that evening. When it was all over Engie said his appreciations for everyone licking their plates clean and everyone else did their share of cleaning up. Sniper was the last to wash his dish and was just about to leave when he saw Scout step in, spooked when their eyes meet. 

"Oh! H-heya Snipes. Thought everyone would be back to bed by now." Sniper glanced at his watch, noticing it was a lot later than they'd usually clean up. 

"Just finished. You held up by something tonight? Thought I'd see you here first for Engie's cookin'." Scout gave off a laugh, rubbing the back of his head. A nervous tick Sniper picked up on that only happened in very stressful situations for the Scout. Sniper was confused.

"Yeah I called my ma up and she just kept goin' on and on about all kinds 'a stuff. I swear she'd keep talkin' after getting her head cut off or somethin'!" Sniper must've gotten a weird look on his face because the embarrassed smile on Scout's lips dropped and he ducked his head down to the floor again. "Um, I'll see you later." With that Scout shuffled across the room and through the door that lead outside, Sniper assuming he was going for a run. In the dead of night. 

Sniper, having known Scout long enough when he was lying through his teeth, made a leftover plate and warmed it up to make it hot, taking it to the runners room covered in tinfoil to keep the heat in. He knew Scout would know it was him, but he didn't mind. He did mind finding it again the next day back in the fridge, foil untouched.

* * *

Sniper almost forgot about everything that happened, Scout acting weird, not showing up for dinner, running and working out more so than usual, until Medic pointed it out to him. 

"He's lost weight, you know." Medic looking down sternly at his chart that can Sniper could only assume was Scout's physical work from their check ups the other day. Its been almost a month since the initial vacation trip and it slipped his mind entirely.

"So? What's so bad 'bout that?" Sniper sat confused as to why Medic would call Sniper into the medbay to talk about Scout. Medic rolled his eyes like the answer was obvious.

"Herr Scout is already borderline malnourished as is and losing more weight could be severely life threatening. Something that I nor the respawn can so easily fix. I was hoping you knew why he suddenly had an interest in watching his calorie intake." Medic paced back and forth in front of sniper who stood there dumbfounded. Medic didn't seem like the guy who cared, but this could also be not wanting Scout to die under his care or something like that. 

"He said somethin' about wanting to cut back on sugar when we got back form vacation for new years and I've seen him work out a lot more. I thought he was just trying to be healthy." Medic was silent, stopping his pace.

"He wouldn't speak to me about it and got aggressive when I pressed on, but I have a feeling he'll talk to you, Herr Sniper. I have a theory, but I need him to come to me for it. Here," Medic hustled over to the fridge next to his operating table, pulling out half of one of Heavy's sandwiches and handed the plate to Sniper. ",give him this and makes sure he at least takes a bite. I do not want my exp-teammates passing out from forgetting to eat, ja?" Sniper was more confused than when he came in, but trusting Medic just this once, he agreed and made his way over to Scout's room.

"Hey roo, you in?" He knocked on the door and heard a quiet curse from the other side along with a "just a minute!" He hoped he didn't just interrupt Scout attempting a jerk off session when he opened the door. A small smile flashed on Scout's face in relief seeing Sniper, but dropping as soon as he saw the plate.

"What's up?" Sniper froze on his words. Saying "the doc made me come here and wants me to force feed you this" wasn't too inviting and Scout only had about a fourth of the door cracked open anyway.

"I-uh- I heavy gave me his sandwich and I could only finish half of it. I wanted to know if you wanted the rest since I didn't see you at lunch or breakfast." Nice, got him, he thought. Snout hesitated but opened up the door more and took the plate. "I-It's a new recipe! Might as well try it now and if you don't like it I can take it back for ya'" Why was he suddenly so nervous. Lying to his friend or not being sure why he was lying in the first place. Scout's jaw clenched. 

Scout nodded and took a small bite out of the sandwich. It was obviously the same kind Heavy has been making for years, but Scout played along. "Oh, yeah I don't think so. What's that a new mayo or somethin'? Thanks, but not thanks." Scout laughed it off, ready to close the door.

"You sure-"

"Yes, I don't want it. Thank you, Sniper." The door being shut on his face and the pointed words cut Sniper off, but he didn't walk off just yet. It could of only been a few moments of Sniper standing there, but he knew something was up. Now Scout knew that Sniper knew that Scout knew what's up. So Scout opened the door again, looked down at the sandwich, then up at Sniper, and let him inside.

That is how he ended up sitting with him for almost four hours as Scout just talked. Not his usual stories or boasting about himself, but about why.

It started as a kit, Sniper was told, his mom cared a lot about her image and in turn her kids. Scout was a chubby baby which was cute and she adored, but as he grew up she pushed him further to play more, get into sports, which he loved regardless, and fretted about his weight till about middle school. She scolded him all the time for taking second portions of food even if he hadn't eaten all day, pinch at his chubby cheeks or stomach till Scout was afraid of eating. He was scared of making his mom upset because he kept on weight somehow more than his brothers. He thought he was over it when he came to Team Fortress, no longer hearing her nagging about his body fat and the job was extremely physical anyway so he wasn't worried about getting fat anymore until this last holiday. She pinched and poked and nagged till Christmas dinner came and he picked at his plate. He felt guilty because somehow he let himself go. His brother, Johnny, who was closest to him in age told him he looked the same and didn't look fat at all, but the Scout still felt the guilt weigh him down more and more till finally it was time to leave. He couldn't stand to look at food, just like when he was in high school, and just wanted the guilt to go away first before he ate like he did again. 

It was during all of this that Sniper noticed Scout's clothes looking a little lose on him, collar bones jutting out, and overall his face looking sunken in. He felt stupid for not catching this sooner.

"I'm not gonna pretend I understand." Sniper finally spoke up after a long silence. "You don't deserve this thought. I know ya' can't just stop and  _eat_ , but..." Sniper shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Sniper felt a hand on his shoulder. A tired, but soft smile on Scout's faced greeted him. 

"It's ok, Snipes. I... I needed this. I feel like crap for dumpin' all this on ya' but I'm gonna go talk to the doc now." He stood slowly with Sniper doing the same. A hug shared between them. "Thanks." With that Scout grabbed the plate and left the room, leaving Sniper alone with his thoughts.

* * *

It wasn't immediate, but Sniper saw the mood shift on Scout, back to his bouncing bubbly self and not the first in line, but starting to show up for team night and smiling like he meant it again. Sniper couldn't understand what goes though the mind of someone like that. Being afraid of food, especially not Scout of all people, but they only got closer and by the next vacation that came around, they decided on their own thing this year for a well deserved vacation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi this fucking sucks eating disorders suck please get help


End file.
